


Underneath The Stars

by dreamyemptysouls



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Borderline hipster smut, Fluff, M/M, Post-Sburb, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyemptysouls/pseuds/dreamyemptysouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been an adventure of sorts, to trace your fingers on this map and try to guide Dave correctly to the place you've been waiting to visit all your life. At points, you almost gave in and admitted that it would probably be a better idea if you had a better guide - something not as archaic as your current methods. But the truth is the both of you persevered, and even when you got lost, with nothing but the neverending road stretching ahead and behind you, there were moments of solace to be had, times where the bigger plan would be swept under the rug because it was just the two of you after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift to my dear [Danu](http://shrillingchicken.tumblr.com/), based on the RP string we have together ;v;

It has been an adventure of sorts, to trace your fingers on this map and try to guide Dave correctly to the place you've been waiting to visit all your life. At points, you almost gave in and admitted that it would probably be a better idea if you had a better guide - something not as archaic as your current methods. But the truth is the both of you persevered, and even when you got lost, with nothing but the neverending road stretching ahead and behind you, there were moments of solace to be had, times where the bigger plan would be swept under the rug because it was just the two of you after all.

And having Dave like this was still new and exciting, tiny sparks of electricity passing between you with every little kind of contact, whether your fingertips brushed along the palm of his hand, his lips ghosted over the skin of your face, or even just when your eyes met and suddenly a whole plethora of recent memories played in your head, and you had to latch onto reality if you didn't want to get lost.

The best part was leaning over to kiss him, after the two of you pulled over and wondered where to go now, sitting on the roof of your car, and you could feel the way he responded, eager for the taste of something already known to be so good, and always caught off guard by how even better it always seemed. The scorching sun and the blue skies enveloped your immense world with light and warmth, but drew most of both from his lips on yours.

The sad part was when a car would eventually show up, and you'd have to hide the kisses and the sweetness under a poor mask of impish smiles and reddening faces. You'd just watch Dave lean down to talk to the person driving, asking for directions, and you'd catch yourself staring rather shamelessly, but you wouldn't stop, because that was exactly what was expected of you, and that made you glad, that all these feelings, these tiny actions and cravings were now in the open, and you could act on them whenever you wanted to (well, except during these times, you guess).

You'd lay back on the top of your car and close your eyes, until sudden shade would tower over you and you'd grin as you felt kisses pressing down your mouth, as well as hands on your wrists, shades clacking with glasses, and giggling building up behind tender teeth as you held Dave closer to you. These lazy moments got to you so easily, and were so hard, so sad to break, and you blame them for only getting to your destination way after sunset - even if the directions given to Dave had been flawless.

But the important part is that you got there, after hours of watching the endless plains surrounding you dim and darken, but not lose one bit of their beauty. The heat and the dryness made you reach for the bottle of water way more than you ever thought - and Dave teased you for it - but the completely clear sky was a reward on its own, and as the sun eventually made its descent, setting the horizon ablaze, the first dots of light showing up made you sure that every little bit of this journey would be worth the trouble.

Dave pulls over for the last time today, on a spot designated for stargazers like you, but since there is nobody to be found tonight, he has managed to bring the car further into the field, away from the road, to a plain where no one else exists but you. He gets the sleeping bags from the trunk while you carry the telescope and your charts, and as you walk ahead, neck craned up and eyes squinting at the glittering canvas of dark velvet above you, you finally find the perfect spot.

You hadn't told Dave this before, about the pond that stretches all over the plain - almost dried in a summer like this - its water quiet and still, turning its whole surface into a dark, perfect mirror of the sky, every star dancing with the tiny ripples every time a fish skimmed just below the water. You hadn't told this to Dave, but you sure drink in his reaction, how he's pushed his shades back and his mouth hangs slightly open at the sight, and you're right, this has become so much better now that he's here, you have no idea how you'd ever enjoy this if you had come on your own.

He had dropped the sleeping bags on the ground when he saw the lake, but he now takes his time to set them properly, opening them and spreading them over the sparse grass, and the night's already getting colder, but a blush comes to your face when you think you're sure that won't be a problem tonight. It takes longer for you to set the telescope up, comparing the chaos of stars above with the charts you have brought, adjusting lenses and angles, sitting on the grass so you can do so more comfortably.

You hear a thud and Dave's sitting beside you, kissing the side of your neck, and while your hands fumble for a bit and you can't help the grin that's forming, you keep your focus on your task, and the telescope is soon ready.

As you push your glasses up and press your eye to the gadget, you are made suddenly aware of how little experience you have as a teacher. But at least the setting is good, and you grin wider, satisfied with the amount of stars you can see tonight, and how clear they look.

Dave eventually settles behind you, head rested on your shoulder as you make final adjustments, but then it's his turn to test it out, and while he's amazed at the stars, at the novelty of the sight, the marvel of their beauty, you take your time to relish on the novelty of your proximity to him. He keeps looking at the stars, but in the meanwhile your hands trace his legs over his jeans, your lips whisper names of constellations and galaxies and impossibly big and distant stars, just before they play on his face and neck, and you feel like no constellation in the sky could compare to the splatter of freckles across his face. Nothing in this universe could compare in magnitude and meaning to him.

At one point the telescope goes forgotten and you lay back, the grass a cozy mattress, as you contemplate the transience and origin of the skies. Your thoughts wander to the trolls and the game, to the pain, to the happiness and the victory, to how good it feels to be squeezed in his arms while his nose traces the locks of your hair, the safety of warmth and love, so wonderful in fighting the pain and solitude you had felt till now.

The world is a harsh place for neglected heroes. It's only in each other's arms that they find home again, and you can't think of a better house than the tapestry of lights above you.

In time the night makes the both of you shiver, and you reluctantly move just to slip into the sleeping bags together, but the Sandman won't take either of you so soon tonight.

Bundled together in this tight nest of affection, warm and loving, and the only thing alive in this corner of the world, your kisses are quick in becoming searing, his desperate mumbles and compliments are freer and more honest - unafraid of judgment, of repercussions - and your hands are relentless as they navigate his body pressed to yours, a journey you're still trying to map, but you're sure the landscape will always change, every new try will be unique, and you'll always be a pioneer in this exploration of him with you.

This thought excites you even more.

The canvas of his skin and muscle and breath moves with you in its own beautiful cycles and patterns, and you have no other way of loving them but letting yourself go, more and more undone by every touch, kiss and moaned out word he gives, your personal sky in a place where the sky is all that exists.

You let go and become his sky too, just to mingle with yours, and as his panting becomes more ragged against your shoulder - puffs of breath coming out like small nebulas - your teeth graze along the skin of his jaw like the trail of gentle shooting stars, and both of you shudder when you come, one right after the other.

He melts in a puddle over you, and you hold on tight as you kiss him sloppy and tender, heart beating in pulses, you sweat, warmth and breath mingling while the starlight makes the rubies of his eyes come to life.

He laughs when allow yourself to relax completely and he has to reach for something to clean you up, and you giggle back when he's back to kissing your face, your fingertips kind and lazy as they sink in the dips he makes when he smiles, before they move to his hair, matted to his forehead, twisting it in random curls between your fingers.

Between the stars and his eyes, the vermillion slowly boring a hole of love into you seems to win your attention, as you slowly drift to sleep, followed suit by your sky, your universe, and all the beautiful, quirky, loveable stars it contains, all inside this dork of a blonde, ruby-eyed boy.


End file.
